Sam Knew
by Lia Walker
Summary: One accident leads to disaster for the Winchester family. AU set mid season one. Hurt!Dean, Angst!Sam. WARNING: Deathfic. PLEASE REVIEW! Written for Merisha.
1. Chapter 1

*REVIEWS = Love Written for Merisha.

Warning: This fic does contain character death. Also the story is a one-shot and AU.

Setting: Story is set midway between season one and two.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did xD)

Summary: Sam has lost Dean, and this time there is no coming back.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

Dean opened his eyes slowly, not wanting any of the glass to fall into them. The then realized with frightening clarity, that glass in his eyes was the least of his worries.

Even so, once his eyes were opened he looked at his surroundings. He was sure of nothing other then the act that the ground around him was covered in snow and the impala was sitting on an incline.

When he tried to lean forward pick up his cell phone that had dropped after the crash, he grimaced in pain when the full clarity of the accident came to life.

He had left Sammy at the motel while he had run out to get…. He couldn't for the life of himself remember what he had left to get…

He sat in the cold, stupidly fidgeting with the cell phone trying to figure out why he had left.

"_Salt". _he said aloud though no one could hear him. For their hunt that night, they would need salt.

Sammy must be going insane by now Dean realized, he had left the motel at around 2:30 in the afternoon and once the numbers on the cell phone had stopped doubling, he realized that it was almost 4 o'clock.

He did a self-inventory as best he could and realized that this was one accident, that there would be no coming back from.

He _knew _that he was royally fucked.

His legs were…well to be honest he wasn't quite sure how his legs were considering he couldn't feel them.

His chest arched as he fought for breaths that he knew would cease soon.

He fought desperately to avoid the unconsciousness that was calling out to him, warm and inviting him into a world so different then earth. A world of warmth and peace.

He picked up the cell phone and held the number one button down for speed dial. He needed to call Sam, he needed to hear Sam's voice before…it happened.

Sam answered the phone the first ring and didn't even give Dean a chance to talk. He immediately started rambling on and on.

Once he said "Jesus Dean you scared me to death!"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle and rasp out the single word "Bitch."

Sam started to say "Jer…" but realized that something was wrong, very wrong.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked.

Worried when he received no reply, Sam started to call for Dean again but was cut short when he heard a worrisome hacking sound that his brother was making as he struggled for air.

"Smmy…" the name came out barely a whisper, but Sam didn't dare interrupt.

"Dnt wnt t'die lone." Dean managed.

"Die??? Dean what the hell are you talking about?" Sam begged gently.

"Acdnt Smmy…bd plled out in frnt of me no time." Dean tried to explain further but failed and told Sam the same message "Dnt wnt t'die lone."

"Dean it's okay man, call 911 and I'll get out there as soon as possible, you're gonna be just fine." Sam assured him

"Nt this time Smmy." Dean told him "Needed to hr ur vce." Dean rushed out.

Sam realized with frightening clarity, that this would be the last conversation he would have with his brother. Even so, he dialed 911 on the motel phone and directed the police to track Dean's GPS in the phone and find him.

"Dean?" Sam asked, not wanting to lose contact with his brother while he had it.

"Still kckn Smmy." Dean made a light-hearted attempt at humor.

"Hey Smmy, clddd yyyou tll me a stry?" Dean asked.

"Sure Dean…" Sam began with tears in his eyes "What story would you like to hear?"

"Any ooone Smmy, frm us gggrwing up." Dean told him

Sam tried to blink back the tears in his eyes as he tried to think of stories that Dean would enjoy hearing.

"Okay Dean…remember the time when dad warned you about wearing your coat outside during a negative degree freezing rain day in Wisconsin? And he ended up getting sick?"

"I rmber…" Dean told him and Sam began to tell the story as it happened 14 years prior.

"_Damnit Dean" John told him growling out in frustration. _

"_Your chilled to the bone! Didn't I tell you to wear your jacket when we came out here???"_

"_YYYessssir." Dean replied teeth chattering in the cold. _

_They had successfully completed the hunt and were making their way back to the car where 8 year old Sammy was patiently waiting for them with his books and road maps. _

_They continued their trek, and John continued his rant. "The last thing either of you boys' need it to catch pneumonia out here in the cold, it is not something you mess with Dean."_

"_Srry sir." Dean shamefully chattered._

"_Just don't let it happen again." John pitifully agreed, softening his tone. _

Sam felt his spirits soar as he heard the sound of approaching sirens. "Thank you god" he thought quietly.

"Smmy? Dnnt stp plse." Dean encouraged.

_It had been the morning after the hunt that Dean had awoken to the sound of their father hacking up a lung in the next bed, Dean jumped out of bed and rushed to his father's side. _

_His face was sweat-soaked and Sammy was still snoring peacefully in the other bed. _

_He opened his mouth to speak but his father silenced him with a glare before he caught his breath "Not a word Dean." _

"That was so long ago." Thought Sam

It had been one of the few times that there dad had been wrong and he knew Dean had never in the 14 year's since It had happened let their dad forget about it.

"Dean?" Sam asked panicking when he heard no sound.

"Smmy its tme…I cn see her." Dean told him

Sam's heart lurched "See who Dean?" he asked fearfully.

"Mom." Dean replied clear as day.

"Lve u lil brther." Dean stuttered out and his breath shuddered.

"I love you to, Jerk." Sam added affectionately and silently prayed that the ambulance attendants were on their way.

"Bitch." was Dean's last and final word.

Sam knew. He heard the approaching sounds of footsteps and the sound of the jaws coming to life as they fought to free Dean.

He knew, that despite their efforts, it wouldn't be enough.

Sam knew, Dean was gone.

Sam knew. Dean was home.

He flipped the phone shut and dialed another number from heart… he got the voicemail as usual.

"_You've reached John Winchester…I'm not available at the moment but if you need something you can contact one of my sons' either Dean or Sam at….."_

Sam listened until the click and began the message "Dad it's Sam…Dean's been…he's…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*REVIEWS = LOVE! One-shot written for Merisha from yours truly XD


	2. Revised Edition

*REVIEWS = Love Written for Merisha.

Warning: This fic does contain character death. Also the story is a one-shot and AU.

Setting: Story is set midway between season one and two.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did xD)

Summary: Sam has lost Dean, and this time there is no coming back.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNSPN

Dean opened his eyes slowly, not wanting any of the glass to fall into them. He then realized with frightening clarity, that glass in his eyes was the least of his worries.

Even so, once his eyes were opened he looked at his surroundings. He was sure of nothing other then the fact that the ground around him was covered in snow and the impala was sitting on an incline.

He tried to lean forward pick up his cell phone that had dropped after the crash, but he grimaced in pain when the full clarity of the accident came to life.

He had left Sammy at the motel while he had run out to get…. He couldn't for the life of himself remember what he had left to get…

He sat in the cold, stupidly fidgeting with the cell phone trying to figure out why he had left.

"_Salt". _he said aloud though no one could hear him. For their hunt that night, they would need salt.

Sammy must be going insane by now Dean realized, he had left the motel at around 2:30 in the afternoon and once the numbers on the cell phone had stopped doubling, he realized that it was almost 4 o'clock.

He did a self-inventory as best he could and realized that this was one accident, that there would be no coming back from.

He _knew _that he was royally fucked.

His legs were…well to be honest he wasn't quite sure how his legs were considering he couldn't feel them.

His chest arched as he fought for breaths that he knew would cease soon.

He fought desperately to avoid the unconsciousness that was calling out to him, warm and inviting him into a world so different then earth. A world of warmth and peace.

He picked up the cell phone and held the number one button down for speed dial. He needed to call Sam, he needed to hear Sam's voice before…it happened.

Sam answered the phone the first ring and didn't even give Dean a chance to talk. He immediately started rambling on and on.

Once he said "Jesus Dean you scared me to death!"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle and rasp out the single word "Bitch."

Sam started to say "Jer…" but realized that something was wrong, very wrong.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked.

Worried when he received no reply, Sam started to call for Dean again but was cut short when he heard the worrisome hacking sound that his brother was making as he struggled for air.

"Smmy…" the name came out barely a whisper, but Sam didn't dare interrupt.

"Dnt wnt t'die lone." Dean managed.

"Die??? Dean what the hell are you talking about?" Sam begged gently.

"Acdnt Smmy…bd plled out in frnt of me no time." Dean tried to explain further but failed and told Sam the same message "Dnt wnt t'die lone."

"Dean it's okay man, call 911 and I'll get out there as soon as possible, you're gonna be just fine." Sam assured him

"Nt this time Smmy." Dean told him "Needed to hr ur vce." Dean rushed out.

Sam realized with frightening clarity, that this would be the last conversation he would have with his brother. Even so, he dialed 911 on the motel phone and directed the police to track Dean's GPS in the phone and find him.

"Dean?" Sam asked, not wanting to lose contact with his brother while he had it.

"Still kckn Smmy." Dean made a light-hearted attempt at humor.

"Hey Smmy, clddd yyyou tll me a stry?" Dean asked.

"Sure Dean…" Sam began with tears in his eyes "What story would you like to hear?"

"Any ooone Smmy, frm us gggrwing up." Dean told him

Sam tried to blink back the tears in his eyes as he tried to think of stories that Dean would enjoy hearing.

"Okay Dean…remember the time when dad warned you about wearing your coat outside during a negative degree freezing and rainy day in Wisconsin? And he ended up getting sick?"

"I rmber…" Dean told him and Sam began to tell the story as it happened 14 years prior.

"_Damnit Dean" John told him growling out in frustration. _

"_Your chilled to the bone! Didn't I tell you to wear your jacket when we came out here???"_

"_YYYessssir." Dean replied teeth chattering in the cold. _

_They had successfully completed the hunt and were making their way back to the car where 8 year old Sammy was patiently waiting for them with his books and road maps. _

_They continued their trek, and John continued his rant. "The last thing either of you boys' need it to catch pneumonia out here in the cold, it is not something you mess with Dean."_

"_Srry sir." Dean shamefully chattered._

"_Just don't let it happen again." John pitifully agreed, softening his tone. _

Sam felt his spirits soar as he heard the sound of approaching sirens. "Thank you god" he thought quietly.

"Smmy? Dnnt stp plse." Dean encouraged.

_It had been the morning after the hunt that Dean had awoken to the sound of their father hacking up a lung in the next bed, Dean jumped out of bed and rushed to his father's side. _

_His face was sweat-soaked and Sammy was still snoring peacefully in the other bed. _

_He opened his mouth to speak but his father silenced him with a glare before he caught his breath "Not a word Dean." _

"That was so long ago." Thought Sam

It had been one of the few times that there dad had been wrong and he knew Dean had never in the 14 year's since It had happened let their dad forget about it.

"Dean?" Sam asked panicking when he heard no sound.

"Smmy its tme…I cn see her." Dean told him

Sam's heart lurched "See who Dean?" he asked fearfully.

"Mom." Dean replied clear as day.

"Lve u lil brther." Dean stuttered out and his breath shuddered.

"I love you to, Jerk." Sam added affectionately and silently prayed that the ambulance attendants were on their way.

"Bitch." was Dean's last and final word.

Sam knew. He heard the approaching sounds of footsteps and the sound of the jaws coming to life as they fought to free Dean.

Sam knew, that despite their efforts, it wouldn't be enough.

Sam knew, Dean was gone.

Sam knew. Dean was home.

He flipped the phone shut and dialed another number from heart… he got the voicemail as usual.

"_You've reached John Winchester…I'm not available at the moment but if you need something you can contact one of my sons' either Dean or Sam at….."_

Sam listened until the click and began the message "Dad it's Sam…Dean's been…he's…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*REVIEWS = LOVE! One-shot written for Merisha from yours truly XD


End file.
